


Perhaps Fragile is the Wrong Word

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [33]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bar Fight, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacey picks a fight at a bar. Emma arrests her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps Fragile is the Wrong Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> prompt: Lacey/Emma - handcuffs
> 
> tw: mild violence

Emma Swan had been relaxing in the bathtub when her phone rang. Her plans for a quiet uneventful night dissipated as she reached for her red leather jacket and badge.

When she arrives at the Rabbit Hole, she has to push her way through the crowd to see the cause of all the commotion. In the middle of the din, Regina dodges a punch from a brunette. 

“Arrest her!” Regina manages through labored breaths. 

“She was asking for it.” Her opponent adds, before landing a blow against Regina’s shoulder. “Walking around the fucking town like she’s entitled.”

“Do your job, Swan!” Regina pleads, stumbling backwards.

Emma intervenes, reaching to pull the fired up brunette away from Regina. She slips handcuffs around her wrists before leading her toward the car.

The audience has mostly dispersed, but the remaining people whisper as she passes. They tell her that this is Belle who thinks she is Lacey. They tell her to be gentle. Ruby pleads that Belle is fragile right now and begs Emma to protect her. But, there is nothing delicate about the woman in Emma’s handcuffs. 

“Handcuffs, eh?” Lacey asks, raising an eyebrow from the backseat. “Why don’t you come back here and I’ll show you what these things are really good for.”

Emma stares at the road, trying to avoid making eye contact with her captive in the mirror. 

“Here’s a hint: they’d look good on your bedroom floor, but even better on your wrists.”

Emma suddenly slams the brakes.


End file.
